herofandomcom-20200223-history
Heat Miser
Heat Miser is one of the miser brothers from the Rankin/Bass holiday special, The Year without a Santa Claus. He is the miser brother with the ability of pyrokinesis. He is frequently feuding with his step-brother Snow Miser. But in the second movie A Miser Brothers' Christmas Heat and Snow appear to be fraternal twin brothers. In both specials, Heat Miser was voiced by the late George S. Irving. Personality Heat Miser is the more wrathful, short-tempered of the miser brothers. He is often frustrated with the Clauses, largely due the fact that he believes that they are "advertising" his stepbrother with all their promotion of white Christmases. He is also annoyed by the fact that he believes his mother likes Snow Miser more than him. Background Prior to the events of the film, and emphasized in the sequel, A Miser Brothers' Christmas, it has been revealed that Heat Miser has been feuding with his stepbrother Snow Miser since they were children. Snow Miser owns the Northern Territories (including the North Pole), whilst Heat Miser owns the Southern Territories (including Southtown). In the sequel, it is revealed that since the miser brothers began feuding, the two have been on Santa's Naughty List every year. Role ''The Year without a Santa Claus'' In his debut, Heat Miser initially acts more like an antagonist than as a hero. After Santa made the decision to take a year off from delivering gifts, two of Santa's elves Jingle and Jangle attempt to take on Santa's job themselves using Vixen, Snow Miser fails to protect them, resulting in Heat Miser to shoot down the two elves with a high-temperature searchlight. Later on, Mrs. Claus rescues the two lost elves and the reindeer, and arrive at Heat Miser's palace after learning that Southtown is part of Heat Miser's territory. They ask if Heat Miser will let Snow Miser have snow fall on Southtown in an attempt have the citizens believe in Santa Claus once more. Initially Heat Miser angrily refuses, but then he decides to allow it under one condition: that he takes control of the North Pole for one day. Mrs. Claus calls Snow Miser about the terms, but after hearing Heat Miser's proposal, Snow Miser refuses to allow the deal, causing both of the miser brothers to begin arguing and fighting. Mrs. Claus gets tired of their fighting, and is forced to travel to visit their mother about the situation, causing both brothers to become scared. Mrs. Claus confronts Mother Nature about the problem, which after hearing the story, Mother Nature summons both brothers. There, she forces them to compromise telling them if they refused, that she would take disciplinary actions against the two brothers. Fearing the worst, Snow Miser and Heat Miser reluctantly agree. The action ultimately results in Southtown's residents to believe in Santa Claus once more and for Santa to regain his hope and resume his job that year. ''A Miser Brothers' Christmas'' Heat Miser, alongside his twin brother Snow Miser return in the sequel, where they play a much more heroic role than their previous appearance. In the beginning, Snow Miser and and Heat Miser are still in a feud with each other. They both reluctantly travel to Mother Nature's home in order to attend a family reunion. There, it is revealed that the miser brothers are more annoyed with their step brother the North Wind than themselves (Heat Miser largely refers to him as "Mr. Goody-Goody himself"). They also learn that should Santa be unable to complete his job, North Wind would replace him, an action North Wind attempts to make reality. Soon afterwards, the miser brothers get into a fight with one another once more. This fight ends disastrous as Santa is caught in between the two miser's bolts, causing him to make a crash landing. As punishment, Heat Miser and his twin are forced to work at Santa's workshop while Santa recovers. There, it is revealed that the two brothers have been feuding since they were children, and that both brothers have been on the Naughty List every year since the feuding began. Now aware of the error of their ways, the two brothers reluctantly reconcile in an attempt for them to stop being on the Naughty List. The two brothers end up turning from enemies to friends and begin cooperating together without incident, however, believing that his stepbrothers will end up foiling his plans, North Wind sends his minions to sabotage Santa's sleigh by installing heating and cooling vents in an attempt to make the miser brothers begin feuding again. Initially it works, causing both miser brothers to accused the other of spending their influence across the world on Santa's flight. But one elf named Tinsel spots the act of sabotage by North Winds minions, and after coming across a Christmas card by North Wind, they soon learn of their stepbrothers evil intentions and attempt to warn Santa about it, but it is too late as Santa has already left, with North Wind following and conjuring a vortex to bring him down. The Miser Brothers, alongside Tinsel confront North Wind using a team of young reindeer and stop the vortex just in time. Now caught red-handed, Mother Nature learns of North Winds actions and sentences him to household chores for the next several millenia. Thanks to their actions, Heat Miser and his twin are hailed as heroes and for the first time in centuries, are put on the Nice List. They go on to volunteer finishing Santa's journey, where the two end up handing each other gifts from the other and ending their long-time feud. ''A Year Without A Santa Claus (2006)'' Heat Miser also appears in the live action version, still singing his theme song with his minions (who are females that look nothing like him in this version) while he fights with his brother. Two elves of Santa, Jingle and Jangle go to Southern Town to bring back the belief in Santa Claus. While they are riding over the Miser brothers' domain, Heat Miser sees the elves and attempts to attack them due to him wanting a green Christmas. Later, while he's in the ring fighting his brother, Santa Claus then comes to the cave to confront the brothers, asking them if they've seen his two missing elves, but both of them deny it until Santa calls Mother Nature who forces the two of them admit the truth that they saw the elves go to Southern Town, Santa, now knowing what they're doing, decides to look for them and the match beteween the brothers resumes. After Santa finally finds the elves and reindeer, Jingle and Jangle are exhausted after their journey and fall asleep in the sleigh, Santa Claus decides to visit Heat Miser to talk to him and call Snow Miser. After Santa explains his plan both brothers refuse at first, but Santa said if they refuse to find a compromise he will call Mother Nature again. The two brothers reluctantly agree to find a compromise and Southern Town found their belief in Santa Claus once again: the snow came to their town much to Santa Claus' joy while Heat Miser brings his summer to the North Pole to let Santa and his elves relax for a bit. External links *Heat Miser - Christmas Specials Wiki Navigation Category:Elementals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Male Category:Wrathful Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities Category:Siblings Category:Anti Hero Category:Related to Villain Category:Twin/Clone Category:Immortals Category:Arrogant Category:Demons